Everything is not what it seems
by Iris Deveraux
Summary: What if Hermione is not who she thinks she is. Not a muggle born but a pure blood. And additionnaly, she is engaged to the infamous Rodolphus Lestrange since her Birth. And he HAS every intention on claiming his fiance. Will it be love or hatred in the middle of a war. Warnings: Dark/Grey Hermione, Order bashing.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JK RowlingPrologue: Battle of the department of mysteries

Harry arrived panicking and panting and told Ron and I that he had visions of Sirius getting tortured by Voldemort in the department of mysteries. I finally managed to reason him not to rush headlong into the department, because that was clearly a trap. In order to get the bottom of it, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville and I sneaked into Umbridge's office to use her Floo to try to contact Sirius. Didn't go as planned though, as Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad caught us. She summoned Snape to her office in order to provide her with samples of Veritaserum in order to interrogate. When he replied that he has none left, I knew that things were about to get worse. My fears were confirmed when she threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse. That prompted me to came up with a lie about a secret weapon hidden in the forbidden forest. That worked because Umbridge went with us to the forest. Of course, there was no secret weapon, so at one point, we were stuck. But then the unexpected happened, Grawp happened. Umbridge started to insult him, _huge mistake._ I mean, even if Grawp may be a simpleton, but he's still a giant, therefore he can be dangerous. That's what happened when he just lift her off the ground. I shouldn't find this funny but I can't help myself, seeing Umbridge shaking her feet in the air. Then the centaurs came in the picture, and Umbridge went on insulting them too, mistake even bigger than the previous one. The centaurs took her away all kicking and screaming.

That was our departure signal. So Harry and I run out of the forest. In the meantime, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville had incapacitated the Inquisitorial Squad. Harry and I were covered in blood after the fracas in the forbidden forest., which lured Thestrals. Luna suggested that we ride the Thestrals to the Ministry.

We then flew to the Ministry, where we descended to Level 9 and down the Corridor of the Department of Mysteries. After trying several doors, we found ourselves in the Hall of Prophecies like in Harry's vision, but Sirius was nowhere to be found. In the row Sirius was supposed to be, Harry spotted an orb with his name and the Dark Lord's on it. I advised him not to touch it, but he did anyway. This prompted twelve death eaters out of the shadows.

"Where is Sirius?" Harry asked warily.

"It's time you learn to get the difference between dreams" with a flick of his wand he removed his mask "… and reality" That death eater was Lucius Malfoy.

"If you try anything, I'll break it" Harry threatened.

"He knows how to fight, itty, little baby Potter" a woman laughed. Before even seeing her, I knew who she was – _Bellatrix Lestrange._ As Neville and Bellatrix were arguing and Lucius was trying to calm them down, I had the weird feeling that someone was scrutinizing me. He was behind me but I didn't dare to turn around and look at him. In fact, I had the feeling that they had all their eyes on me.

"I have been waiting fourteen years for" Harry's voice brought me back to reality.

"I know" Lucius replied with a sweet voice.

"I guess I can wait a little longer. Now" Harry exclaimed

"Stupefy" we all cast the same spell at the same time. We knocked out several death eaters but others managed to avoid the curses. As we were trying to get away, a death eater grabbed Harry's arm but I managed to stun him.

That was where I rose up that I noticed that they had separated us. Harry, Ron and I, we were getting pursued by two death eater. Harry took one out with a stupefy. But the other one managed to avoid all the stunning spells that Ron and I were firing at him, and kept cursing us at the same time. At that moment, I noticed something weird, he was only aiming at Ron, like he was trying to… protect me, or at least not to harm me.

We kept running until all six bumped into each other. Black smokes were flying through the air toward us, but Ginny cast a Reductor Curse. The shelves started collapsing so we began to run to a door. We opened the door and fell to another room. We barely stood up when black smokes were aiming at us again. They were upon us. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and put onto a hard chest. The man was holding me firmly but not harshly. That was odd since he's a death eater and I'm a muggle born. Then, I felt it again, the gaze. The man who was holding me was the same who was gazing at me earlier.

I focused again on Lucius and Harry who was about to give him the prophecy when white smoke began surrounding us from everywhere. The man let me go probably to go duel someone from the Order.

I was hiding with Luna and Ginny behind a block trying to find a way out of here when I saw a flash of green light. I knew what that means. Suddenly, everything stopped, everyone stopped dueling.

Afterward, the panic started, everyone was trying to run away as I realized that the Aurors and Dumbledore had arrived. We were fleeing through the Corridor of the Ministry when I felt a strong arm grabbing me _again_ from behind. I knew that this was the same man who gazes at me and who held me in the Death chamber. I heard him mutter "sleep" and then my eyelids were heavy and I drifted into unconsciousness.

I don't know how much time had passed when I woke up onto a strangely soft bed. All I could remember was the battle at the Ministry and then someone grabbed me from behind. Hell, no! Have I been captured by Death Eater?

"Hello, is there someone in here" I spoke.


	2. Chapter One

**A/ N: I'd like to say thank you to Guest and KateKat1992 for your reviews. Here is chapter 1.**

 **I apologize for the lack but updates, and I will try to update it as often as I can.**

I woke up on a strangely comfortable bed. A Muggleborn in a Death eater's house. Shouldn't I be in the dungeons?"Hello, is someone in here?" I wondered.

I don't know how much time passed since I woke up. I spent that time just sitting on the bed, thinking about what I should do. Should I just walk out of the room and try to find a way out of this manor at the risk of running into one of the inhabitants of this house only to get in a worse situation? Or should I just sit there and wait for someone to come and explain to me why I'm here. "Come on Hermione. Where is your Gryffindor courage? You were brought here by Death Eaters. Surely, they didn't bring you here to have tea with them" I said to myself.

I scanned the room to see if I could find any clue about where I am. It was a spacious room. The king-sized bed I was sitting on was in the middle of the room. Facing it, there was a giant closet. Across the room, there was a carpet, with four armchairs and a pedestal table in the center of it. All the furniture were in mahogany.

I finally decided to get up, there was a door next to the bed. It led to a giant bathroom, A large patio door was occupying an entire wall which was leading to a balcony. I looked through it hoping I could escape. But I was disappointed. It was far too high. Maybe if I could find my wand. I looked in my pockets, the nightstand, the bed. But I couldn't find it anywhere. They might not have locked me in the dungeons but surely there were not stupid enough to leave me my wand. Okay, so I was in a house full of Death Eaters, and defenseless. I took my courage in my both hands and I opened the door. Surprisingly, it was not locked. I tiptoed into the corridor carefully trying not to make noise. This was no easy task because the wooden floor was cracking underneath my feet. I kept walking until I reached the end of the corridor. This led to two other corridors, one on the left and one on the right, who looked exactly alike. After some thinking, I chose to go right. I don't know why I have to admit that I chose a little bit randomly.

I turned to wander into the corridor on the right side. But before, I had the time make another step, I came face to face with someone, a man, his face only inches from mine.

"You shouldn't wander around in this house alone," he said calmly, with no hint of threat in his voice. He grabbed me and led me down the corridors to my room

"You should freshen up. Missy will assist you if you shall need anything" With that, a house elf popped up in the room. Then, he exited the bedroom. I did what he said. After I took a long bath, I found a black cotton dress. Finding nothing else to wear, I just put it on. As soon as I finished to "freshen up", Missy appeared and told me that her master was waiting for me in the tearoom. Wait, they had a room just to drink tea? I followed Missy as she led me through the house. I tried to memorize all the hallways and changes of direction. This might be useful in case I was in a need of escape. Missy stopped in front of a door and knocked. The voice of the mysterious man from earlier muttered something, and Missy opened the door.

It was an average sized room. Far much bigger than my living room at my parent's home, but I assumed that there was much larger room in this large home. In the center of the room, there was a pedestal table circled by a couch and two armchairs. Missy disappeared leaving me alone at the doorstep. I stayed there not knowing what to do. After long seconds, he gestured for me to enter and sit. So I did. He poured some tea and handed me a cup. Then, we just sat in silence drinking tea. I don't know how much time had passed when I finally found the courage to break that awkward silence

"Who are you?" I asked

"Rabastan Lestrange" he answered. I could not believe my ears. I was drinking tea with the infamous Rabastan Lestrange. The one who tortured the parents of _my friend_ to insanity. And I was drinking tea, not being… _tortured._ A Muggleborn drinking tea like old friends with a Death Eater pureblood extremist. I gulped and almost choked with my tea, which he seemed to notice.

"Something's wrong Hermione?" he inquired. Wait a minute, he called me by my name?! and not filth or Mudblood.

"Yes, I mean I'm a Muggleborn and you're… a Death Eater. So, what are we doing?

"I will not deny what I am, neither do I regret what I did. I know what you must think of me. But you soon will see that the world is not all black or white. Your precious order is not as virtuous as they made them see, and we're not as evil as they made us seem.

"What do you mean by that?" I started to feel intrigued by what he was saying.

"You're not who yu think you are, Hermione" he replied. Okay, that was rather cryptic for an answer.

"What does that mean?" I was feeling more and more intrigued

"Severus was right. You're such a know-it-all bookworm. But you know what they say all things come to those who wait" He chuckled slightly amused. "I can promise you that all the answers you seek will come to you in good time" he continued more seriously. "I have some work to do. What would you like to do to pass the time? Severus told me you love to spend all of your free time in the libraries" He continued

"You have a library?" I inquired looking perhaps a little more joyful than I intended to be.

"Of course, we have one. The Lestrange is one of the oldest and wealthiest wizarding family. Each generation kept expanding it throughout the centuries" he led me toward the library. Once we reached it, he gestured for me to enter and, excused himself and closed the door behind him. I was mesmerized at the sight of it. It was huge, most likely one of the largest I've ever seen, apart from the Hogwarts library of course.

I wandered around the sections of the library for a while. There books treated of various subjects: from advanced potions to transfiguration, of all forms of magic. I headed toward a table where an old and musty book was laid upon. It had a capital R calligraphed on it like a family crest. Checking that nobody was around, I sat on a chair next to the table and I opened the book. The first part of the book was a list of names. After a little while, I realized it was a family tree. The last name was _Hermione Rosier._ Hermione, Hermione… like me. I kept repeating my own name if mu head, like I was becoming mad. That girl and I shared the same name. And I am in a Death Eater home, and not in the dungeons. Wait a minute, that could only mean… I checked the date under Hermione Rosier and she was born in _1979\. 1979, 1979… I_ was born in 1979. I quickly closed the book and put it back on the table still not believing it. No, this could only be a mistake. I got up and noticed that a piece of paper onto the ground. This must have fallen when I closed the book. On the piece of parchment was written:

From the Light Word, two eyes are watching From the land of the Kings long forgotten

 _The One from the dusk who will embrace the night_

Comes in to save the world

 _Or to end it_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up at the sound of a crack. My eyes were hurting because of the light that was coming through the curtains. I slowly rose up to see that the "crack" came from a house elve.

"Come on Missy. Missy must take a bath and get dressed. The masters wish Missy to have breakfast with them" the tiny creature said. "Missy must hurry or the masters won't be happy with both Missy and Minnie". I finally decided to get out of the bed and walked to the bathroom where the house elve had already run a bath. After I got clean, I got back to the bedroom and noticed that Minnie had let a simple black dress for me. It was a simple dress which didn't reveal too much. I was grateful for that…in some way. When I just finished to put the dress on, Minnie appeared again with the same "crack", and she led me out of the bedroom into the same hallways I went through yesterday. We arrived in front of a large wooden door and Minnie told me to wait here. She disappeared for a moment. While I was waiting for whatever was to come next, I could hear voices coming from the door – two male voices. I recognized Rabastan Lestrange's and there was another one which, I assume, was Rodolphus'.

"It was a foolish move brother. To take her away during the battle of the department of mysteries. Now, every member of that stupid order will suspect us. How long, do you think, before one of them barged in to get her back?" Rabastan seemed angry. I assume they were talking about me, but that didn't explain why I was here in the first place.

"Quite the opposite brother. I saw an opportunity and merely took it. With the confusion that followed the blood traitor's death, I doubt any of them noticed which Death Eater took her. And if they did, well, let's say that the wards around the manor prevent Apparition. So we will see them coming" It all seemed clear and worked up with for the man I assume was Rodolphus.

"And you couldn't wait until we are in a more opportune position. I mean with everyone knowing about the Dark Lord's return, the disaster at the Department of Mysteries, the odds are hardly in our favor" Rabastan seemed skeptical about… something. I guessed there weren't just talking about me but about something else too, and I couldn't put my finger on it… and that really bothered me.

"I've waited long enough the retrieve my fiancé" Rodolphus retorted. _Fiancé, fiancé…_ did he just says _fiancé_?! Distraught at the new revelation, I quickly turned around and walked away. Fortunately, I remembered when Minnie had let me through the hallways and was able to reach the bedroom. Strangely, I felt safe there. Are you becoming mad Hermione, you are alone in a Death Eater house with two death eaters, you are not safe anywhere. They must have heard me because I could hear a door slam. So, I sped up and reached the room and slammed the door shut once I got in. As soon as I got inside I began frantically searching for my wand. Unfortunately, the two diabolical brothers were not far behind. Only seconds after I closed the door, it opened again.

"Don't bother. It's not here" a deep masculine voice spoke. I froze and slowly turned around to see that Rodolphus Lestrange was standing at the entrance of the room. Even with my average height, he was still towering me. Fortunately or not, his brother was not far behind. Rabastan was almost as tall as his brother, but where Rodolphus was all muscle, he was thinner.

"Someone care to tell what's going on here?" I asked hoping that my voice wasn't trembling. I tried to adopt a defensive position but I felt so naked without my wand.

"You are to be my wife. It has been decided when you were born' Rodolphus spoke blatantly.

"Come on brother, do you need to be always so tactless. The girl here must be rather… distraught" Rabastan stepped in. "What my tactless brother is trying to tell is that we wish you no harm, Miss Granger" He tried to sound friendly, and I almost bought it.. for a second. "I guess, it's Miss Rosier" I wanted to say out loud sarcastically.

"Why can't I have my wand then?" I asked

"Because even if we wish you no harm as Rabastan said, you'll probably try to hex us, and I will be forced to retaliate. And… I would hate to have to hex you" Rodolphus said. He seemed a little be more relaxed than when he first entered the room.

"Shall we transport this conversation in a more appropriate place?" Rabastan sensed that the tension was rising up again. Rabastan then proceeded to escort me out of the room sensing that he was probably a bad idea to let me alone with Rodolphus for now.

A little while, the three of us were seated in a sitting room having breakfast. The Devil brothers were having breakfast while I was too stressed to eat anything.

"You should eat something, Miss Granger." Rabastan interrupted my thoughts. I decided to ignore his remark and he decided to let it go. Well, at least he wouldn't force feed me.

"You probably have a lot of questions. So pray, do tell" Rabastan was clearly the friendliest of the two.

"There is nothing much to say. She is to be my wife as it was decided between her father and me. Period" Rodolphus stepped in. There, he let slip something. He knew the Grangers were not my real parents. I guessed that was official now. There is no way that Muggle hater would have gone to a Muggle house and asked for a Muggle-born witch in marriage.

"My father? The Dr Granger?" I decided to play dumb. If this killer wanted to marry me, I wasn't going to make it an easy task for him.

"Of course not silly girl. Your REAL father. Evan Rosier" Rabastan spoke like this was obvious and he didn't seem to see where the problem was.

"Did you really think we wouldn't have killed you on sight and locked you up and Crucio'ed you in the cellar otherwise. The brightest witch of her age couldn't figure that out by herself" Rodolphus replied ironically.

"Can I go back to Hogwarts?" I decided to drop the topic.

"We'll see about that, and under some conditions" Rodolphus spoke. Okay, I've had enough. I stood up from the chair and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you are going?" That rude remark could only come from one person. Suddenly, I felt a sudden rush of warmth… and realized I had been stupefied.

Meanwhile at the 12 Square Grimmauld

"Where the hell is she? Who took her?" Harry hadn't sleep in days since Hermione was taken. He was currently pacing around the living room.

"You need to calm down. We are tracking down the whereabouts of each Death Eater who weren't captured by the Ministry. Fortunately, that let out only Bellatrix Black and the Lestrange brothers. It won't be long now. We will ger her back Harry, I promise" Arthur Weasley tried to reassure Harry but deep inside he was thinking of the chances of Hermione still being alive.

 **So what did you guys think? Please give me your feedbacks and your hopes for the rest of the story.**


End file.
